


The Christmas Date

by fangirlingtodeath513



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Aviophobia, Christmas Carnival, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Christmas fair, Coffee Addiction, F/M, Hot cocoa addiction, Ice Skating, M/M, Platonic Bed Sharing, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Synchronized Christmas Musical Lights, aerophobia, mentions of drinking, mentions of homophobic family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Christmas is one of Dean's favorite times of the year. It means spending some quality time with his family and enjoying their company, even though it's only for a few days. So when Cas mentions he's not going home for Christmas, the thought's barely crossed his mind before he's asking Cas to come with him to Kansas. Maybe there was an ulterior motive, like spending more time with the guy he's come to like a little more than just a roommate, but Cas doesn't need to know that.At least, if Dean's kind but meddlesome family can stay out of his business, that is.





	The Christmas Date

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Merry Christmas and happy holidays, everyone! I had this idea last month and I'm super excited to finally share it with y'all! Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

_Sent 1:47pm, 12/6_

Hey, is it cool if Cas comes home with me for Christmas?

His family’s still assholes about him being gay, so he was

just gonna hang out at our apartment for Christmas.

 

_Mom, received 1:50pm, 12/6_

Of course, Dean! The more, the merrier.

 

❆❅❄❅❆

 

“You really didn’t have to invite me. I would have been okay here by myself,” Cas insists for what’s got to be the millionth time since Dean extended the invitation.

 

Dean rolls his eyes, not even bothering to hide his exasperation anymore. “Man, c’mon, it’s Christmas. No way was I letting you stay here alone just ‘cause your family is homophobic and gross.” Cas opens his mouth to reply but Dean cuts him off with a hand held up between them. “My family’s been dying to meet you anyway, and maybe it’ll do you some good to actually be social for once,” he jokes, elbowing Cas’s side lightly. Cas pouts at him but goes back to packing his suitcase, so Dean’s counting that as a win.

 

What he’s _not_ counting as a win is the fact that they have to fly to his childhood home in Kansas. He’d tried to get time off from work so he could drive but hadn’t gotten it, and with Cas coming along, it would’ve been more trouble than it was worth.

 

That doesn’t mean he likes it. He’d rather be literally anywhere else, but the next morning finds the two of them boarding the plane shortly after eight in the morning.

 

“You alright?” Cas murmurs to him as he slides his boarding pass across the desk to the flight attendant. Dean nods, too nervous to manage a verbal response. Cas must sense his nervousness--he reaches out and squeezes Dean’s wrist lightly, which really shouldn’t be as comforting as it is, but he doesn’t have the brain power to think any further about that at the moment. Cas takes his boarding pass back which means Dean’s up next, which means he’s one step closer to getting on this stupid metal death trap, which- “Come on, Dean.” Cas takes Dean’s boarding pass back from the flight attendant and gently guides him onto the plane, smiling reassuringly.

 

They find their seats and toss their carry ons in the overhead storage before settling into their seats. Dean buckles himself in immediately, to Cas’s amusement. Dean glares at him, but there’s no heat behind it. “These things are not meant to fly, man. Shoulda just taken the extra time off and driven home.”

 

Cas hums, fastening his seatbelt. “It would have been nice to road trip, admittedly. If it’s any consolation, we’ll be at your parent’s house sooner.”

 

Dean mutters under his breath, “yeah, if the plane even makes it there.” Cas doesn’t seem to hear him, already absorbed into the book he’s reading, so Dean pulls his earbuds out and hastily plugs them into his phone, putting some music on in the hopes that it will help drown out his nervousness.

 

It doesn’t. By the time the plane levels out in the air, Dean’s pretty sure Cas’s arm will have several crescent-shaped scars. Dean smiles apologetically at him, but Cas waves him off with a smile as he returns to his book.

 

The flight isn’t a very long one, so the plane dips to land sooner than Dean would like. He manages to keep himself together this time and only grabs onto Cas’s arm when he feels the lurch of the wheels hitting the runway, squeezing his eyes shut. The plane eventually rolls to a stop and he can see a flurry of movement from the airport workers out the window, which means he’s getting off this thing, thank _god_.

 

Twenty minutes later, he and Cas are traipsing through the airport on their way to baggage claim. Dean compulsively checks his carry on while they’re waiting for their bags. All his presents are unharmed, much to his relief. Cas points out their suitcases, tugging them off the belt. Dean murmurs a quiet, “thanks, Cas,” as he grabs the handle of his suitcase, and ten minutes later they’re heading outside to find Dean’s brother.

 

“Dean!” Sam shouts, waving a hand over his head. It’s unnecessary, he’s a foot taller than the rest of the crowd, but it brings a smile to Dean’s face anyway.

 

“Hey, Sammy.” He lets go of his suitcase, grinning as his younger brother pulls him into a hug. “This is my little brother, Sam.” Dean turns to Cas when Sam finally releases him, grinning.

 

“You must be Cas.” Sam finally spots Cas over Dean’s shoulder, pulling him into a hug as well. “Nice to finally meet you, man, Dean’s told us a lot about you. Merry Christmas.”

 

Cas startles, returning the hug after a moment. “Merry Christmas to you as well. He has?”

 

Sam chuckles. “Yeah, dude, of course. Here, let me take your stuff.”

 

Together, the two Winchesters load the suitcases and carry ons into the trunk of their mother’s car. Cas slides in the back seat, quietly insisting Dean sit up front with his brother.

 

“Nah, it’s cool, I’ll sit back here. It’s a short drive back to my house anyway.” Dean climbs in the back and Sam slides behind the wheel, shooting Dean a smirk in the rearview mirror. Dean rolls his eyes, turning to Cas. “Welcome to Kansas, man.”

 

Cas smiles at him, glancing out the window as they drive. And… well, if Dean’s watching Cas more than the view out the window, who’s gonna know?

 

His mom’s waiting on the porch for them when they pull in the driveway. She’s in her lounge clothes, bundled up in the blanket Sam’s fiancée made for her last Christmas. Her face splits into a grin when the three of them pile out of the car, so Dean leaves their luggage for the moment and steps onto the porch, wrapping his mother in a tight hug.

 

“Hey, Mom. Merry Christmas.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” she replies with a grin, pulling Cas into an equally tight hug. “It’s so nice to finally meet you, Cas.”

 

Cas blushes, glancing at Dean as he returns her hug. “It’s delightful to meet you as well, Mrs. Winchester. Thank you for having me for the holidays.”

 

“Oh, no thanks necessary, dear. Come on in, let's get you boys settled and then we’ll have some lunch.”

 

Dean squeezes her shoulder, smirking at Cas. “Guess I shoulda warned you that we’re a family of huggers.” Cas rolls his eyes, but Dean already has his back to Cas, heading back to the car. He hands Cas his carry on and suitcase before grabbing his own, leading the way inside.

 

“Your room’s all set for you two, Dean,” Mary says as he and Cas head upstairs. Dean nods, leading Cas up the stairs and down the hall to his childhood bedroom.

 

“Another thing I probably should’ve warned you about before: we don’t really have a spare room here. I’ve got a king bed but I can take the couch, if that’d make you more comfortable.”

 

Cas waves him off, leaving his suitcase and carry on at the foot of the bed. “I have no problem sleeping in the same bed as you, Dean. We’ve been living in the same apartment for six months now, it’s not that much of a stretch. Besides, it’s not like we’ll be in here aside from sleeping, right?”

 

Dean grins. “No way, I gotta show you all my old haunts. Plus, this place is really gorgeous when it snows. Oh, and I obviously have to show you the Christmas Carnival on Christmas Eve.”

 

Cas raises an eyebrow at him. “Christmas Carnival?”

 

“Yeah, man. It’s been going on as long as I can remember, it’s awesome. It’s mostly inside, so it’s not too cold. I can’t wait to show you.”

 

Cas smiles at him and it makes Dean’s heart _thump-thump_ just a bit faster. “I can’t wait to see it.”

 

They unpack their suitcases, shoving most of their clothes in Dean’s nearly-empty dresser rather than hanging everything up, chatting idly all the while. Cas is all easy smiles and windswept hair and- okay, Dean might be crushing on his roommate just a little. This should be an interesting week, to say the least.

 

Once they finish unpacking, they head downstairs for lunch. Sam and Jess are already filling their plates, so Dean takes his usual seat and motions for Cas to take the one next to him. “This lovely lady is my soon-to-be sister-in-law, Jess Moore. You’ve already met my mom and my brother, and…” Dean trails off, frowning. “Where’s Dad?”

 

Sam chuckles. “Outside getting wood, I think. He said he wanted to start a fire. Should be back in a sec.”

 

Dean hums, nodding. “Anyway, Jess, this is my roommate, Cas.”

 

After pleasantries are exchanged, Dean and Cas both load their plates. Dean’s father joins them a few minutes later, introducing himself to Cas before digging in. Cas doesn’t seem too nervous, which is a relief.

 

Once everyone is sufficiently fed, Mary collects the dishes and brings them to the sink, waving off Cas’s offer to help clean up. Dean chuckles, pushing himself away from the table and joining his mother at the sink. With her washing and him drying, it doesn’t take them very long to get through the dishes.

 

“Do you two have plans today?” Mary asks, glancing between him and Cas, both of whom shrug.

 

“Not really.” Cas answers, meeting Dean’s gaze. “I think we were mostly going to relax today.” Cas smirks at him. “Dean had a rather traumatic morning, I’m sure he’d like to spend the rest of the day here.”

 

Sam snorts. “Still not over the plane thing, huh?”

 

Dean scoffs. “Yeah, metal tubes with wings hurtling through the air are nothing to be terrified of. Sure. Bitch.”

 

“Jerk,” Sam responds effortlessly, laughing. Cas glances between them, confused.

 

“It’s something they started when they were kids. It stuck, much to my dismay,” Mary explains with a smile.

 

Dean’s father excuses himself from the table and heads to the living room, undoubtedly to get a fire going in the fireplace. Dean busies himself with making hot cocoa for everyone, smiling when Cas joins him at the counter. “Marshmallows?”

 

Cas rolls his eyes with a smile. “I can’t believe you still have to ask me that. Of course marshmallows.”

 

Dean laughs. “Just making sure. Grab ‘em for me? Cabinet closest to the fridge.” After a minute of searching, Cas plops a bag of marshmallows in Dean’s outstretched hand. He tops all six mugs with a generous amount of marshmallows, handing Cas a mug. “Go ahead into the living room, I’ll be in in a sec.”

 

Humming an acknowledgement, Cas sips his hot cocoa and heads to the living room. It isn’t until after he’s out of view that Dean notices the look his mother’s giving him.

 

“What?” Dean asks self-consciously, noticing Sam and Jess giving him the same look Mary is. “Did I spill it on myself?” He glances down at his shirt but doesn’t find any spills, so he turns his confused gaze back to his family. “What?” he repeats, frowning when Sam smirks at Jess.

 

“You gave Cas your favorite mug.” Mary explains, though it doesn’t really explain anything.

 

“Yeah? He’s a guest, he should have the best mug. Besides, he likes my hot cocoa, and that mug’s bigger than these ones.” Mary hums, but she’s still giving him the same look, so clearly his explanation didn’t help.

  
“It’s just cute,” Jess says with a grin, wrapping an arm around Sam.

 

Dean frowns, shaking his head. What a bunch of weirdos. “Whatever, grab your cocoa and let’s go hang out in front of the fire.”

 

He takes the seat next to Cas on the couch, marvelling at the decorations and the glittering ornaments on the tree.

 

“It looks beautiful in here, Mom.”

 

Mary smiles, tucking herself against John’s side. “Thank you, sweetheart. Jess came up one weekend and gave me a hand. It came out pretty well.”

 

Cas nods his agreement, taking a sip of his cocoa. His thigh is pressed against Dean’s and, despite that being their only point of contact, Dean’s is ridiculously pleased to be this close to him.

 

“So is it time for embarrassing stories about Dean yet?” Sam asks, grinning at their mother over the rim of his mug.

 

“Ooh, yeah! I got all of Sam’s embarrassing moments my first Christmas here, I haven’t heard Dean’s yet!” Jess smirks at Dean, taking a sip of her cocoa. “Besides, I’m sure Cas would enjoy it.”

 

Dean scoffs. “Okay, first of all, there _are_ no embarrassing stories. Second of all, we don’t need to expose Cas to any of our weird family stories, alright?”

 

Cas perks up, glancing at Dean. “Why not? I’d love to hear some embarrassing family stories.”

 

Dean glares at him. “There _are_ no embarrassing stories.”

 

Cas smirks. “I highly doubt that. I’ve got a few and I’ve only lived with you for six months.”

 

“I don’t know if we want to hear _those_ embarrassing stories,” Sam mutters under his breath. Dean doubts Cas was able to hear it and he’s about to lean over and smack his brother’s shoulder but Jess beats him to it, elbowing Sam in the ribs and giving him a warning look. Sam just smiles sheepishly at her.

 

Mary laughs. “What kinds of stories do you want to hear?”

 

Sam gasps, pointing at Mary. “Oh my god, tell him about Santa Claus. _Please_. It’s so funny.”

 

Mary grins and Dean groans simultaneously, putting his head in his hands. “God, anything but that one, please.”

 

Cas raises an eyebrow, glancing between Sam, Dean, and Mary. “Well now I’m curious.”

 

Dean sighs, slumping back again the couch and sipping his cocoa petulantly. Mary, on the other hand, turns to Cas with a wide smile. “So when Dean was about 8, he was obsessed with catching Santa in the act. Unfortunately for John and I, we had some last-minute present wrapping to get done, so when Dean snuck down to wait for Santa, he saw us wrapping the presents.” She pauses, mostly for dramatic effect, before continuing, “It would’ve been fine if he hadn’t heard John ask which ones to sign as Santa and which to sign from us.”

 

“He cried the entire night and he wouldn’t talk to either of them for a week,” Sam jumps in, dissolving into giggles.

 

Dean glares daggers at him, muttering under his breath, “bitch.”

 

Cas chuckles, patting Dean’s knee gently. “I think it’s cute.”

 

Dean blushes, ducking his head and smiling to himself.

 

Thankfully, he escapes any more embarrassing stories. They move on to talking about Sam and Jess’s wedding plans, so Dean’s able to slip out of the conversation and keep to himself, for the most part. Cas turns to question him on some things, and quietly requests more hot cocoa, so Dean takes his mug and heads to the kitchen. Jess follows him, under the pretense of getting more hot cocoa, but Dean knows her mug is still halfway full and this is just a disguised interrogation.

 

“You guys seem close,” she starts, leaning against the counter beside him.

 

Dean glances at her, shrugging. “Yeah, Cas is cool. He’s my best friend, next to Charlie, of course.” He chuckles. “The two of them get on great, thankfully.”

 

Jess hums. “Good. You seem happy.”

 

Dean furrows his brows in confusion, nodding after a moment. “Yeah, I am. Finally feels like everything’s falling into place, I guess.”

 

Jess grins at him, grabbing her still half full mug off the counter. “Awesome. I’m happy for you.” She ruffles his hair as she heads back to the living room. Dean follows her with Cas’s mug, more confused than he was before.

 

“Thanks.” Cas murmurs, smiling softly at him. His hands wrap around the mug as he takes a sip, sighing happily. “You should open a hot cocoa shop.”

 

Dean chuckles. “I don’t think there’s a market for that, man.”

 

Cas frowns at him. “I would come. Every day.”

 

Dean blushes, smiling. “All you gotta do is ask. We _do_ live together, ya know.”

 

The rest of the day flies by. Before they know it, he and Cas are upstairs getting ready for bed. He won’t deny that it’s a combination of the early plane ride and being cozy and safe at home that has him tired, but he’s more than ready to collapse onto his bed and sleep for hours. Cas isn’t too far behind, based on the yawns every couple of minutes.

 

“Do you have a side of the bed you sleep on?” Dean asks as he’s brushing his teeth. It’s just dawned on him that he never asked Cas that before and some people can be really picky about which side of the bed they’re on.  
  
Cas shrugs at him, rubbing his eyes. “I’m not picky. I normally sleep on the right side, though.”

 

“Perfect, I normally sleep on the left.” He rinses his mouth, stifling a yawn. “You want any extra pillows or anything? There’s only one on each side.”

 

Cas nods, smiling softly. “Please. I usually have two.”

 

Dean hums, grabbing two pillows from the hall closet. “There’s extra blankets in here if you get cold or whatever, alright?”

 

With a quiet hum of acknowledgement, Cas takes one of the pillows and climbs under the blankets. Within seconds, Dean hears a heavy sigh as Cas tucks himself in and he’s got the cutest tiny smile on his face- nope, not going there. He’s cutting that train of thought off and leaving it right there.

 

Dean slips under the blankets, trying to avoid jostling the bed too much, switching the lamp on the nightstand off. He’d bet that Cas is already asleep, but he’s too tired to roll over and investigate. Instead, he burrows deeper into the blankets and lets himself drift.

 

❆❅❄❅❆

 

A soft knock on the door is what wakes him. Cas whines beside him and pulls the blankets over his head. Dean chuckles quietly, rubbing his eyes and pushing himself out of bed, wincing at the temperature of the room. He pulls the door open slowly, stopping it just before it creaks.

 

“Morning, honey. Breakfast is ready, if you two want to join us. Pancakes.” Mary smiles at him, not even bothering to hide when her eyes slide past Dean to find Cas.

 

Dean yawns, nodding. “Coffee? Cas is a nightmare in the mornings without it.”

 

Mary snorts. “You weren’t much better without it when you were living here. Of course we have coffee.”

 

Dean nods, running a hand through his hair. “‘Kay, be down in a few. Thanks.”

 

Mary hums, turning to leave as Dean closes the door. He pads quietly to the bed, nudging the mound of blankets that Cas has become. “Cas, hey. You want some breakfast?” He hears something muffled that slightly resembles English, but Cas is buried under so many blankets that he can’t make out the words. “There’s coffee,” he adds, laughing when Cas pushes the blankets off and sits up.

 

“Coffee?” he asks, staring at Dean skeptically.

 

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, man, coffee. C’mon.” He motions for Cas to follow him, grabbing a pair of slippers and tugging them on before heading downstairs.

 

Sam, Jess, Mary, and John are already seated at the table. Dean waves at them, grabbing two mugs from the cabinet while Cas beelines for the coffee pot. Sam opens his mouth but Dean cuts him off quickly with a hand up. “Nope. Coffee first, dude.” He fills both mugs, pushing one and the sugar container toward Cas, who puts three heaping spoonfuls in before sipping the mug and sighing happily. “Good?” Dean asks, sipping his own.

 

Cas beams at him, nodding. “Very good.”

 

Dean chuckles, grabbing plates for both of them before taking his seat at the table. “Any plans for today?”

 

Mary shrugs, glancing around the table. “Sam and Jess mentioned skating on the pond, but nothing other than that. I know we’re planning for the bonfire tomorrow, and the carnival the day after, but I think everyone’s pretty much doing their own thing outside of that.”

 

“Bonfire?” Cas asks, dropping four pancakes onto his plate and drowning them in syrup.

 

“Yeah, every year we have a bonfire in the backyard with a bunch of family that lives nearby. Roast marshmallows, hot cocoa, storytelling. It usually dissolves into music by the end of the night,” Dean explains, grabbing a couple pancakes and a generous side of bacon, taking the syrup when Cas offers it him.

 

“You’re gonna play guitar this year, right?” Jess asks, grinning at him.

 

Cas frowns, turning to look at him. “I didn’t know you played guitar.”

 

Dean shrugs. “I technically do, though I don’t play very often. I took lessons when I was younger. I was even in a band for a while, actually.”

 

“What happened?” Cas asks, turning so he’s angled toward Dean.

 

“It was mostly just a college thing. Once we graduated, we all went different ways so it sorta just… dissolved.”

 

“Maybe we’ll get him to sing tonight,” Sam says with a smirk. Dean kicks him under the table, smirking when Sam yelps. “Ow, Dean! That-”

 

“Alright, boys, let’s try to act like grown adults, hm?” Mary says, staring pointedly at both of them.

 

Dean smiles sheepishly at her. “Sorry, Mom.”

 

The conversation dies down while they eat, for the most part. It isn’t until everyone’s finished eating and Jess stands to clean up that John finally pipes up.

 

“So, Cas, what do you do for a living?”

 

Cas startles upon hearing his own name, turning his attention to Dean’s father. “Oh, I’m a teacher.”

 

Dean scoffs. “Don’t sell yourself short, Cas. He’s the head of the English department at the University of Chicago.” Dean says, grinning proudly.

 

John whistles. “Head of the department, huh? Good for you. English, you said?”

 

Cas nods, smiling shyly. “Primarily 21st century works, yes. Though I do teach a science fiction class when there’s interest.”

 

Sam snorts. “Science fiction? That explains why Dean likes you so much.”

 

“What’s your favorite?” Mary asks, cutting off Dean’s reply.

 

Cas’s smile widens and Dean finds himself smiling right along. He adores hearing Cas talk about the things he loves, especially novels he loves. “ _Fahrenheit 451_ by Ray Bradbury, though _1984_ by Orwell is a close second. They’ve both got some great social commentary elements to them, in addition to the science fiction elements. Most of them still hold today, which is fascinating in and of itself..”

 

Dean catches his father staring straight at him, rather than Cas, with a thoughtful look on his face. It’s not one Dean’s seen before, so he’s not entirely sure what to make of it. Before he has a chance to ask, his dad’s attention returns to Cas.

 

When everyone finally finishes their coffee, Sam and Jess insist on the six of them going ice skating. Cas shoots a panicked glance in Dean’s direction as he follows Dean upstairs. “I don’t know how to ice skate,” Cas mumbles, leaning into Dean’s side.

 

Dean smiles reassuringly, digging out two pairs of ice skates from his bedroom closet, handing one to Cas. “Guess it’s a good thing we’re the same shoe size.” He turns to get clothes for himself, tossing them on the bed. “Don’t sweat it, man. I’ll teach you, it’s easy once you get the hang of it.”

 

Cas frowns at him, obviously not buying that it’s easy, but nods. The two of them get dressed in silence, aside from when Cas starts to put the skates on. Dean shakes his head, grabbing one of Cas’s wrists to stop him.

 

“Unless you plan on walking out to the lake on those skates, I’d put your boots on til we get there.”

 

Cas nods slowly, tugging his boots on and lacing them. Dean hands Cas his coat, shrugging his own on and grabbing his skates.

 

“You won’t let me make a fool of myself, right?” Cas asks, watching him warily.

 

Dean laughs. “Dude, I would never. I’m gonna teach you how to skate like a pro.”

 

Cas chuckles, grabbing the other pair of skates. “If you say so. Lead the way.”

 

They regroup with Dean’s family in the living room only momentarily, heading into the woods behind their house once all six of them are there. It’s a five minute walk to the pond, but it’s pleasantly warm out today, so none of them are shivering by the time they get there. Dean’s dad checks the ice to make sure it’s solid before the rest of them put their skates on. Dean has his on in less than a minute, turning to help Cas tug his on and lace them up.

 

Dean stands easily, balancing his weight on the blades. Cas wobbles to his feet, his hands shooting out to grab Dean’s in an attempt to steady himself. Dean just smiles encouragingly, giving Cas a moment to situate himself before he takes one hand back and takes a step back. “It’s a bit like balancing on your toes. You’ve gotta even out your weight so you can balance on them.” Cas takes a wobbly step toward Dean, his hand tightening in Dean’s, the other out straight to balance himself. With a few more steps he appears to have figured it out, so Dean turns and heads to the pond, Cas’s hand still clenching his tight.

 

The first step on the ice has Cas wobbling again, though he grabs onto Dean’s shoulders this time with a gasp. Dean chuckles softly, gripping Cas’s elbows gently. “Relax, man. I told you, I’m not gonna let you make a fool of yourself.”

 

Cas nods, though it seems like it’s mostly to himself, loosening his grip on Dean’s shoulders as he finally meets Dean’s eyes. “Alright. Teach away.”

 

Dean grins. “Gladly. Okay, so first things first, you’re gonna want to bend your knees just a bit. It drops your center of gravity and lets you balance easier.” He gives him a moment to do that, tightening the grip on his elbows as he steadies himself in the new position. He nods after a moment, so Dean continues, “then you’re going to tilt your feet inward just slightly. Yep, perfect, just like that. That’s basically how you want to keep them at all times, for now. So then-” he lets go of Cas’s elbows, spinning so they’re side-by-side, “-you push forward with one foot while leaning on the other. You’re right-handed, so let’s start with the right side. Tilt your right foot out just a bit-yep, that’s good. Now, basically, you wanna rock your foot forward until you get to the tip of the blade and then you push yourself forward with the tip. Like this.” He adjusts his own stance, pushing off and gliding a couple feet forward before swinging around to face Castiel again. “Think you can try that?”

 

Cas hums thoughtfully and Dean can already see him shifting his weight, so he stays where he is and just watches. It takes him a second to get stable, but then he’s pushing against the ice and gliding toward Dean. It’s not the most graceful thing Dean’s ever seen, but Cas is also still on his feet, so it’s definitely a win. Cas’s hands bump against his chest as he reaches out to stop himself and Dean brushes away the quicker _thumps_ of his heart. It’s cold, his body’s just trying to warm him up, that’s all it is. It _definitely_ doesn’t have anything to do with Castiel.

 

“I did it.” Cas glances up at him, his face splitting into a grin. “I actually did it. You’re a very good teacher, Dean.”

 

Dean laughs. “I only taught you one thing, dude. Let’s see if you can do it with your other leg, then you can praise me.”

 

Cas hums, nodding and pulling his hands away from Dean. Dean skates backwards to give Cas some room, chuckling when Cas frowns at him.

 

“How can you skate backwards so easily?” He’s pouting now, which is utterly adorable.

 

Dean grins. “Man, I grew up out here. Sam and I used to come out here for hours when we were kids. Actually, right up until we headed off to college, and usually when we came back from college we’d still come out and skate. My mom loves to skate, so it was one of the first things she taught us.” He hums thoughtfully, smiling widely when Cas glides toward him with his other foot. “It’s one of the first things I remember learning, actually.”

 

Cas smiles softly, taking Dean’s proffered hand to steady himself. “Your family’s lovely.”

 

He steadies Cas before skating backwards with him slowly. “Yeah, they’re awesome. We had our stuff when Sammy and I were younger, but I’ve got it pretty damn good with them.”

 

Cas nods his agreement, though his eyes are focused on his feet. Dean squeezes his hand gently, smiling. “You’re doin’ fine, man. You haven’t fallen yet, so you’re leagues above most people skating for the first time.”

 

Cas chuckles, glancing up at him. “I’m pretty sure you’re doing most of the work, at the moment.”

 

Dean laughs, shrugging. “Might as well take advantage of my expertise. Besides, skating’s only fun if you’ve got people to skate with. Sam and Jess are all gooey-eyed over there, and my parents are way better than me at skating, so you’re stuck with me.”

 

Cas hums. “Not stuck. I enjoy your company.”

 

Dean flushes, smiling softly. “Thanks, Cas.”

 

They spend the next couple of hours skating around the pond. Dean and Cas pretty much stick to themselves and, after about an hour, Cas is comfortable enough on his own to keep up with Dean. They mostly just talk while they skate; Cas asks about Dean’s childhood and about what they’ll be doing before Christmas and Dean can’t stop himself from gushing about the carnival. It’s one of the things he was most excited to come home for.

 

They’re eventually pulled off the ice for lunch. They all switch back to their boots, trudging through the snowy woods back to the house. Their boots are left just inside the back door and all six of them gather in the kitchen, chatting as lunch is made. It’s peaceful and blissfully domestic and _almost_ as comfortable as his and Cas’s apartment. Almost.

 

Dean and Cas offer to clean up lunch, so the other four filter out of the kitchen. Dean washes and Cas dries, just like their normal setup at home.

 

“You feel like a tour of the town, or do you wanna hang out here for the rest of the day?”

 

Cas hums, setting a plate in the cabinet gently. “I’m up for a tour.”

 

Dean grins, nodding. “Tonight, I figured we could drive around and see all the Christmas lights? There’s a neighborhood that choreographs the lights to Christmas music every year, it’s so neat.”

 

Cas raises his eyebrow, nodding. “Absolutely. Sounds beautiful.”

 

“It is,” Dean agrees, handing Cas the last plate and drying his hands off on a spare towel. “You need to grab anything before we go?”

 

Cas shakes his head, putting the last plate away and hanging the towel up. “Lead the way.”

 

They borrow his mother’s car and head into town, singing along with Christmas music the entire way there. Cas’s voice is soft and warm and so enticing, Dean feels like he could get lost in it. Too soon, they’re rolling up to the main part of town, so Dean pulls the car into a large parking lot and shuts it off. “So there’s a couple places I wanna show you, but other than that we can just walk around. I’ve got a bit of shopping to do, if you don’t mind?”

 

Cas shakes his head as he gets out of the car. “I have some to do as well. I want to get your family gifts.”

 

Dean frowns. “You don’t have to do that, Cas.”

 

Cas raises an eyebrow at him. “I know I don’t _have_ to, I _want_ to. Your family’s been nothing but kind and accommodating, I want to show my appreciation. I’d welcome your assistance in picking gifts, I don’t know all that much about your family.”

 

Dean smiles softly. Cas is far too thoughtful, but he knows he doesn’t have a chance persuading him to forgo the gifts, so he agrees to help.

 

They spend the rest of the afternoon wandering the streets of Lawrence. Dean points out some of his old haunts and they window shop mostly, though Cas picks a few things up that he likes.

 

Once it starts getting closer to dinner, Cas turns to him with a nod. “Alright. Gifts. What would your family like?”

 

Dean hums thoughtfully. “My dad’s a big whiskey drinker, so maybe a couple cool glasses, or a bottle of whiskey if we can’t find those. Here, I think there’s a thrift store up here, there might be something cool in there.”

  
Cas follows his lead, perusing the shelves quietly. They come across a set of vintage crystal glasses which Dean is positive his father would love, so Cas picks them up and practically cradles them, carefully avoiding anything that could so much as scratch them. “Okay, that’s your dad covered. What about your mom, Sam, and Jess?”

 

Dean taps his chin as he glances around, raising an eyebrow when he spots the stack of picture frames nearby. With some careful digging he comes across a collage frame. Cas raises his eyebrows and maybe it’s just from living with him for half a year, but he knows Cas is asking for an explanation. “It’s a surprise so don’t say anything until Sam tells her, but they’d been looking at houses and found one they like. Jess talked herself out of it, saying they couldn’t afford it and everything, so Sam’s gift to her was talking to a financial planner to budget everything and make it work. His present to her is the key to the house. So, what better gift than a picture frame they can fill up with all the new memories they’re gonna make?”

 

Castiel smiles to himself and the warmth behind the smile makes Dean’s heart flutter. “That’s very thoughtful, Dean. It’ll be a lovely present.”

 

Dean nods his agreement, smiling shyly and tucking the frame under his arm. “Alright, so I guess my mom next? I know she’s been looking for a new recipe box, maybe we’ll get lucky and find one here.”

 

“Recipe box?” Cas questions, following Dean through the store. Dean glances at him, chuckling.

 

“Yeah, my mom’s a huge baker. She uses a tablet for convenience but she tweaks a lot of the recipes. Once she gets it the way she likes it, she writes it on a recipe card and saves it. She says it’s to pass on to her grandkids,” Dean says with a shrug, pausing when they get to the furniture section of the store.

 

“That’s sweet,” Cas replies with a smile, searching the shelves methodically. He comes across a dark wooden box, complete with a latch on the front. He turns to show it to Dean with a proud smile on his face. “Something like this?”

 

“Dude, yeah, that’s perfect! She’ll love that.”

 

Cas smiles and tucks it under his arm, nodding. “That only leaves Sam.”

 

Dean hums. “Well, you’re welcome to tag along on my gift.”

 

“Which is?” Cas asks with a raised eyebrow.

 

“A puppy.” Dean says with a grin. “Specifically, one from the shelter in town. Sam’s been dying for a dog ever since he was little, and now that he’s got his own house with a backyard and everything, I figured it’d be the perfect time.”  

 

Cas smiles to himself. “You’re a good brother.”

 

Dean blushes, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah? Thanks, Cas.”

 

“Maybe I’ll get a few toys. Did you get anything for it?”

 

“A crate, a few weeks worth of food, and a bed. No toys or treats or anything.”

 

Cas nods decisively, smiling at Dean. “Pet store, then. If you don’t mind?”

 

“‘Course not, man.” They check out, putting the presents in the trunk under a blanket to avoid snooping eyes before heading down the street to the pet store.

 

They wander the aisles for a while before Cas decides on a box of puppy treats and a couple durable chew toys. They hide those under the blankets with the rest of the presents, climbing in the car to head back to Dean’s.

 

Dinner’s uneventful, but in the best way. Cas fits in with his family like he was made to, which doesn’t bode well for Dean at all. All he wants is to ignore his slightly-more-than-friends feelings toward his roommate, but Cas being so warm and comfortable around his family certainly isn’t helping him.

 

Both his parents as well as Sam and Jess wave off the invitation to go see the Christmas lights, so Dean and Cas head out on their own.

 

They’re quiet for most of the ride, but it’s a comfortable silence. Dean fiddles with the radio when they reach the right neighborhood, tuning it to the correct station so they can hear the music the lights are timed to.

 

Cas’s face is practically pressed to the window as he takes in the view. Most of the street is covered by idling cars watching the lights, so Dean pulls off to the side of the road where they’ve got a decent view of a few different houses.

 

“This is _incredible_ ,” Cas whispers, eyes wide as he looks at the other houses. Dean smiles softly.

 

“Never seen this before?”

 

“I grew up in a pretty rural town, most people didn’t bother decorating and, if they did, it was all religious stuff. I hadn’t really seen what Christmas looked like outside of that until college.”

 

They sit in the warmth of the car, chatting quietly while they watch the colorful lights around the neighborhood. Cas looks over at him a few times and the way the lights play off his face make it so incredibly hard to resist pulling him into a kiss, but by some miracle, Dean does.

 

They head back to Dean’s house about an hour later, when the playlist restarts and the light show starts to repeat. It’s nearing eleven and Dean’s more than a little tired. They sneak Cas’s gifts into the house, hiding them in Dean’s closet before heading to bed.

 

❆❅❄❅❆

 

Preparation for the bonfire is _insane_. There’s so much to be done. Slowly but surely, the six of them make their way through the list--cleaning the house, clearing most of the partially-melted snow from the backyard surrounding the fire pit, prepping the meat and vegetables for dinner, stacking wood near the fire pit, getting the s’mores ingredients ready--finally crossing off the last one with an hour left to spare. Everyone heads to their respective rooms to get ready. Dean changes into comfortable jeans and a warm sweater, smiling softly when he looks up to find Cas in the same type of outfit.

 

“Bonfire?” Cas asks with a smile. Dean nods, opening the bedroom door and motioning Cas ahead of him, smiling to himself as they head downstairs.

 

The first of the guests have already arrived, though it’s Bobby, Ellen and Jo, so Dean’s not entirely surprised they’re early.

 

“Dean!” Jo squeals, pulling him into a hug.

 

He chuckles quietly, hugging her back. “Hey, kiddo.”

 

Jo rolls her eyes as she pulls away. “I’m not that much younger than you.”

 

Dean grins. “You’re younger than Sammy, and I still call him kiddo.”

 

Jo glares at him, but it’s a playful one. Ellen drags him into a hug and Bobby claps him on the shoulder. When he’s finally released, he catches Cas’s gaze and smiles.

  
“This is my roommate, Cas. Cas, this is my uncle, Bobby, his wife Ellen, and their daughter Joanna Beth.”

 

Jo wrinkles her nose and Ellen laughs. Cas glances at Dean, clearly missing the joke.

 

“She hates being called Joanna Beth,” Dean says with a grin, shrugging. “She goes by Jo.”

 

Cas nods his understanding, stepping a bit closer to Dean. “Hello. Nice to meet you all.”

 

Ellen raises an eyebrow at Cas, pulling him into a hug. “No need to be shy, boy. If you’re good enough for Dean, you’re good enough for us.”

 

Cas startles at the sudden hug, glancing at Dean before hugging her back. “Oh, uh, thank you.”

 

Dean waves them through to the backyard, grabbing the meat and vegetables from the fridge. “Sorry, I know this is probably a bit overwhelming for you.” He smiles at Cas apologetically as they head toward the back yard.

 

Cas shakes his head with a soft smile on his lips. “Don’t be. Your family is lovely, I’m sure everyone else will be too.”

 

Dean smiles, thanking Cas quietly when he pulls the back door open, handing the plates off to his dad at the grill. “So we can pretty much just hang out until the food’s ready. There’s a bunch more people coming but they’ll come say hi when they get a chance.”

 

Cas nods, glancing around the backyard. He’s quiet and Dean’s a little concerned this whole thing is overwhelming him, but then Cas flashes him a grin and sits on one of the deck chairs. “I love your house.”

 

“Yeah? Thanks, man. It was really fun growing up here.” Dean smiles, though mostly to himself, as he remembers the countless afternoons he and Sam spent out here after school. He finds Cas watching him with a small smile and he just barely manages to suppress the blush threatening to creep over his cheeks.

 

Sure enough, the backyard starts filling up. People wander over to say hello to Dean and introduce themselves to Cas. A few of them give Cas an appraising look and it makes Dean’s heart clench, but Cas isn’t his, so he silently curses his stupid feelings.

 

“Dean, I figured you’d be home. How are ya?”

 

Dean glances up to find Benny grinning at him. He returns the man’s grin, standing and letting himself be pulled into a hug. “Hey, man, I’ve been really good. How about you?”

 

Benny’s grin widens as he pulls away. “I’ve been amazing. Andrea and I got engaged.”

 

Dean gapes at him. “Seriously?” His face splits into a grin when Benny nods, squeezing the taller man’s shoulder. “Benny, man, that’s awesome. Congratulations.”

 

They chat for a few minutes until he sees Benny’s eyes slide past him and undoubtedly land on Castiel. “Oh, right! Benny, this is my friend Cas. Cas, this is Benny.”

 

He watches recognition dawn on Cas’s face and silently curses their drunken share sessions shortly after Cas moved in.

 

“Nice to meet you. Congratulations on your engagement.” Cas smiles pleasantly, taking Benny’s offered hand and shaking it.

 

“Thanks, man. Coping with Dean’s family alright?” Benny asks with a grin, laughing when Dean scoffs.

 

“They’re lovely.” Cas replies with a shy smile. “They’ve been nothing but kind and accommodating and I’m so grateful.”

 

Benny hums his agreement, clapping Dean on the shoulder. “Alright, I should go mingle. I’ll come see ya before I head out.”

 

Once Benny’s walked away, he turns to find Cas staring at him with a raised eyebrow. “So that’s Benny, hm? As in,” he drops his voice to a whisper, “secret boyfriend, Benny?” When Dean nods, Cas tilts his head. “He’s not how I pictured him.”

 

Dean chuckles. “What did you picture?”

 

Cas’s eyebrows knit together as he thinks, though he shrugs a moment later. “I’m not entirely sure. I don’t really know what your type is.” Cas chuckles. “Well, in men anyway.”

 

Dean snorts. “I have a wide range of types in both areas,” he replies with a wink, laughing when Cas rolls his eyes.

 

John waves everyone over for dinner a few minutes later and everyone huddles around the long table on the deck. It’s cramped and noisy and it’s exactly what Dean’s been missing.

 

Once dinner’s finished and the plates have been cleared away, John and a few others head into the yard and get the bonfire going. The crowd trickles over there, setting up chairs and s’mores as they settle into a comfortable chatter.

 

Cas is watching the fire with a wide smile, so Dean grabs two chairs and drags them onto the lawn, motioning for Cas to join him. They both drop into their seats, close enough to feel the warmth of the fire but far enough away that they don’t get any of the smoke that’s slowly twisting through the air.

 

After a long time of idle chatter and relaxation, Dean finishes off the last of his beer, so he pushes himself out of his chair and taps Cas on the shoulder. “I’m gonna go grab another drink, want anything?”

 

“Hot cocoa?” he asks, grinning up at Dean.

 

Dean rolls his eyes, smiling and nodding. “Sure. Be right back.”

 

He tosses his empty bottle in the trash on the way inside, pausing when he finds Ellen in the kitchen. “Lookin’ for somethin’?” he questions, grabbing what he needs for hot cocoa.

 

Ellen holds up a beer from the fridge. “Just grabbin’ another. You?”

 

“Same. Cas asked for hot cocoa and I need another beer.”

 

“Cas seems nice,” Ellen says.

 

Dean raises a questioning eyebrow at her. “Yeah, he is.”

 

Ellen nods, flashing him a smile as she leaves. Weird, but he doesn’t have a way to explain it away so he lets it go.

 

“Dean!” Christian, his cousin on his mom’s side, leans against the counter next to him. “Good to see you, man. Feels like it’s been a while.”

 

Dean chuckles. “I was here for Thanksgiving.”

 

Christian smirks. “Yeah, failed to mention your boyfriend at that holiday.”

 

Dean splutters, nearly burning himself on the stove. “M-my, what? Cas? He’s-we’re not- Cas isn’t my boyfriend. He’s just my roommate. Who told you he was my boyfriend?” Dean asks, ignoring the fact that his voice pitched up significantly.

 

Christian holds up his hands, eyebrows raised. “Your mom did. Thought it was kinda weird since you’d never been into guys before, but hey, whatever makes you happy. I guess she’s under the impression you guys are dating.”

 

Dean scoffs, turning to finish the hot cocoa. “He’s just my roommate,” he repeats, despite how much he’d like them to be more than just roommates.

 

“Sorry, dude. I’ll, uh… get out of your hair.”

 

Dean turns to apologize, but Christian’s already on the way out of the room. He sighs, filling a mug with cocoa and turning to grab a beer from the fridge.

 

“Hey, hon. Mind giving me a hand with these?” He turns to find his mother in the doorway, holding up the plates of leftovers.

 

Dean nods, taking the plates and setting them on the counter while she grabs containers to store the food.

 

“You told people me and Cas are dating?” he finally blurts when she turns back to him.

 

She frowns, setting the containers on the counter. “Was I not supposed to? I didn’t realize you were keeping it quiet. I mean, I thought you’d clue us in to the fact that you were into men before you brought one home, but Cas is a great guy, and I can tell you really like him.”

 

“Mom, Cas and I aren’t dating.” He sighs, shaking his head as he scrapes the leftovers into containers.

 

“What?” Mary tilts her head, narrowing her eyes in confusion. “But you’re… I mean, you’re sleeping in the same room, and you guys are always sitting so close, or standing really close. I mean, the way he looks at you-”

 

“He doesn’t. He doesn’t look at me as anything other than a friend, Mom. Believe me, I’ve looked for months now,” he mutters defeatedly, putting the lids on the containers and setting them in the fridge.

 

“Oh,” Mary replies softly, resting a hand on Dean’s arm. “Honey, I think you might be wrong about that. You don’t see it from the perspective I do. I’d bet money that he likes you as more than just a friend.”

 

She doesn’t give him a chance to respond, just sets the dishes in the sink and heads back outside. Dean sighs, running a hand through his hair. He gives himself a moment to relax before grabbing the mug and his beer and heading back outside. Cas greets him with a pleased smile as he takes the mug, inhaling the steam from the cocoa and sighing happily.

 

“Perfect. Thank you, Dean.”

 

❆❅❄❅❆

 

The carnival is as amazing at it is every year, and the displays have Cas looking on in childlike wonder. The Christmas Carnival has been going on in Lawrence for as long as Dean can remember. It’s been a staple of his holiday traditions since his very first Christmas and seeing the excitement on Cas’s face as he takes it all in just makes it that much better for Dean.

 

It’s simple, in most regards. It takes place in the community center, which is surrounded by a park. The trees and bushes are decorated with sparkling ornaments and glittering strings of lights. It snowed the previous night, so there’s a light dusting covering everything and making it that much prettier. The other four Winchesters head into the community center, but Cas and Dean linger outside, taking in the decorations.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Cas whispers, eyes wide. He turns to Dean with a grin. “I can’t believe you grew up with this. You’re so lucky.”

 

Dean smiles to himself as he watches Cas. Yeah, he really is lucky. “You wanna walk around? It’s a big circle, we’ll end up back here and then we can head inside.”

 

Cas’s grin widens. “I’d love that.”

 

They set off down the path side-by-side. Dean mostly keeps quiet, more than content to listen to Cas’s pure glee about the decorations. Once in a while, he points out particular ornaments or arrangements of lights that he’s discovered over the years. A sparkly green turtle ornament that was hung by a mysterious someone on one of the bushes one year. A string of lights arranged in a heart, and another arranged in the shape of a Christmas tree. A rainbow flag ornament in honor of the queer community in Lawrence. They pass the park’s clearing where the rides are set up for the kids, though they only peek at that before continuing on.

 

Eventually, despite their meandering pace, they end up back in front of the community center. Dean pulls the door open and they’re met with a _whoosh_ of warm air from inside, so they head in and tug the door closed behind them.

 

“Wow,” Cas murmurs as his eyes travel the length of the room they’re in. It’s just the first of many, but most of the main-attraction events are housed in here. One wall has the chili cook-off going and it’s giving the room a cozy, slightly spicy smell. A collection of tables spans another wall and all sorts of crafts are laid out on top of it. Several children are gathered at one end and there’s glitter _everywhere_. Another wall is covered in cookies and hot cocoa, which is what finally gets Cas to move. They stop at that table first, grabbing a cup of hot cocoa and a few cookies before scanning the room more thoroughly. The final wall has a table with people selling handmade Christmas ornaments.

 

Cas smiles at him over the rim of his cup. “We should get one for the tree in our apartment. Bring a piece of your home back with us.”

 

Dean smiles softly. God, he’s so far gone on this adorably thoughtful dork. “Only if you pick which one. That way we both had a hand in it.”

 

Cas hums his agreement, leading Dean over to the table. He takes his time scanning the entire table, carefully examining each ornament he comes across that he likes. [Eventually, he settles on an ornament that’s a mix of blue and green, depending on how you look at it.](https://www.colourbox.com/image/blue-christmas-bauble-with-christmas-tree-branch-in-snow-decoration-image-3138791)

 

“Our eyes.” Cas explains, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Like Dean doesn’t inherently _know_ that the ornament is just a shade too light to be Cas’s eyes, because he’s apparently _that_ far gone.

 

“Perfect,” he murmurs in reply, grabbing his wallet and waving away Cas’s protests at him paying. The woman on the other side of the table wraps the ornament in newspaper and packs it into a box, handing it to Cas. Cas cradles it in his palm, smiling gratefully at her.

 

They check out the chili competition and sample a couple of them before heading deeper into the building. They pass the room where Santa’s hanging out, taking pictures with the kids. They stop in to watch part of a cookie decorating competition, though that loses Cas’s attention rather quickly. They pass by a room being used for live music, a room with several carnival games set up inside, and a room that houses a couple selling handmade ceramics before they come across the maze that’s set up every year in the building’s largest room.

 

“What in the world?” Cas asks, raising an eyebrow at Dean.

 

Dean just grins in response, grabbing Cas’s hand and pulling him to the start of the maze. “They set up a maze every year and if you can make it to the end, you get a little ornament. It’s a cheap one and Sam and I have broken more than a few over the years but it’s the maze that’s the most fun.”

 

Cas smiles fondly at his enthusiasm, motioning for Dean to lead the way. “Let’s do this, then.”

 

Dean’s grin widens and he tugs Cas into the maze. Slowly--and after hitting more than a few dead-ends--they make their way through the maze and out the exit. A volunteer hands them each an ornament and they both thank her with equally wide smiles.

 

It’s one of the best nights of Dean’s life, no question. He just kinda wishes it didn’t have to end.

 

❆❅❄❅❆

 

“Dean, Cas, get up already! It’s Christmas!” Sam shouts, banging on the bedroom door a few times for good measure. Cas groans and flips a pillow over his face, grumbling tiredly. Dean laughs as he slides out of bed, reaching over to  sneak under the pillow and ruffle Cas’s hair.

 

“C’mon, I’ll make sure you get your coffee,” Dean whispers. Cas grumbles incoherently, but he _does_ move the pillow off his face, so it’s progress.

 

With some gentle coaxing Cas finally rolls out of bed with a yawn. They both tug on slippers before heading downstairs where the rest of the Winchester family is waiting.

 

“Alright, presents,” Sam says with a grin. Dean holds up a finger, pouring Cas a mug of coffee before they head into the living room. They share a look before taking a seat on the floor, Cas grinning at Dean over his mug of coffee.

 

“That’s a concerning look,” Mary remarks, raising her eyebrows at them.

 

Dean simply grins in response. “Shall we dole out the presents?”

 

Sam and Dean practically launch themselves at the pile of gifts, to the amusement of everyone else in the room. Thankfully, they’re careful when handing them out. Everyone looks through their tags and Mary glances at Cas with a frown.

 

“Cas, you didn’t have to get us anything.”

 

Cas shrugs, smiling softly. “I wanted to thank you for being so hospitable. I appreciate it.”

 

Mary smiles softly, tearing the wrapping paper off and grinning. “Thank you, Cas. It’s perfect.”

 

Dean grabs Sam’s wrist when he starts to open his, shaking his head. “Nope, you and Jess gotta wait. Let Mom and Dad do theirs first and then you should go, Sam.” Dean sends him a meaningful look, relieved when Sam nods.

 

Dean’s parents open the rest of their presents and then it’s finally Sam’s turn. He’s nervous, if his fidgeting is anything to go by, so Dean grabs the small box addressed to Jess from under the tree and passes it to Sam. Jess glances between them but Dean’s perfected his poker face over the years, she’s not gonna get _anything_ from him.

 

Sam passes the box to her with a nervous smile. “Open and then I’ll explain.”

 

Jess raises an eyebrow but does as he says, untying the bow and pulling the box open, holding up the key in confusion. “Sam? What’s this for?”

 

“Our house,” Sam says with a shy smile. “I sat down with a financial planner and budgeted everything out so we can afford it. We have to put your name on the paperwork when we get home but-” Sam’s swiftly cut off when Jess launches herself at him with a huge grin, pulling him into a kiss.

 

Dean groans, mostly just to tease the pair, but he’s incredibly happy for them. Cas slaps him on the shoulder while shaking his head, though he doesn’t manage to hide the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. It’s unfairly adorable.

 

Sam flips him off, which only earns a glare from Mary and a smirk from Dean.

 

Dean turns to Cas, bumping his thigh against his roommate’s lightly. “Wanna give Jess yours, and then we’ll do Sam?”

 

Cas nods, leaning over Dean to grab his present to Jess from under the tree. He hands it to her with a shy smile. “Merry Christmas, and congratulations.”

 

Jess grins at him, ripping the paper off. “Aw, Cas! This is so pretty. I can’t wait to fill it up.” She glances up at him, her grin impossibly wider. “I already know where I’m gonna hang it.”

 

Sam laughs, sliding an arm around her waist. “Can’t tell she’s excited, can you?”

 

Cas raises an eyebrow and replies, completely deadpan, “excited? Why would you think she’s excited?”

 

Dean snorts, biting his bottom lip to hold back the laughs that threaten. Cas glances at him and, though the corner of his mouth only moves minisculely, Dean’s been studying his face long enough to catch the movement. Within a second, he and Cas are doubled over laughing, with everyone but Sam joining in. Sam, for his part, just glares at Dean. “I don’t think I like your roommate anymore.”

 

That just sets the five of them off more. When Dean finally gets a handle on himself, he stands and holds up a finger before leaving the room. He grabs the crate from his bedroom, waving at the puppy inside. “Hey, little dude. Ready to meet your family?”

 

The puppy just blinks at him, so Dean heads downstairs. He stops just outside the living room, opening the crate door and letting the puppy out, chuckling when he bolts straight for the living room.

 

He hears a gasp that could’ve only come from Sam and, sure enough, he peeks his head around the corner to find Sam sprawled on the ground with the puppy wiggling and jumping on him. The other four are hiding their laughs behind their hands, but Dean doesn’t even bother, smirking as he takes his seat next to Cas. “Looks like you might have to compete for attention, Jess.”

 

Jess laughs. “Yeah, right. Sam’s gonna have to compete for _my_ attention.” She grins, scratching behind the puppy’s ears. “Hi, pretty. Oh my goodness, what a cutie you are, yeah.”

 

Sam pouts ever so slightly at Jess’s statement, though his attention quickly returns to the puppy.

 

“Merry Christmas, guys. And you’ve got a whole big backyard for him to run around in now. So he’s got all his shots and everything, and he came from the shelter, I know that was important to you guys.”

 

Sam and Jess both nod, though they don’t appear to be paying much attention. Cas leans into his side, grinning.

 

“I don’t think they heard a word you said.”

 

Dean snorts. “Yeah, I’m used to that. All the information’s in the folder that’s going home with them, so it’s fine. Besides, that puppy _is_ freakin’ adorable.”

 

Cas hums his agreement. Dean expects him to lean away again, but he doesn’t. His shoulder stays tucked firmly against Dean’s side as they watch Sam and Jess.

 

Eventually, the pair pull their attention from the puppy, thanking Dean with happy smiles on their faces.

 

“Cas got you somethin’, too.”

  
Cas sits up when he hears his name, shifting and pushing a gift bag toward Sam. Sam’s not eager to relinquish the puppy, but he does, pulling out a toy and giving it a squeeze, laughing when the puppy stops in his tracks and stares up at the squeaky toy. Dean hands over his pocket knife so Sam can cut the toy free while Jess pulls the rest of the things from the bag, thanking Cas softly.

 

Dean opens his gifts in between playing with the puppy. Once the wrapping paper has been cleaned up and Sam and Jess head outside with the puppy for a bathroom break, Dean’s parents excuse themselves to go make breakfast. Dean moves to get up and join them, but Cas catches his wrist.

 

“Wait, I had a present for you. I… sort of only wanted you to see it, just in case…” he trails off, clearing his throat and handing Dean a red envelope. Dean furrows his brows, sitting back down. Cas waves him off quickly, shaking his head. “It’s nothing bad, I promise you. At least, I hope you won’t see it as bad. I’m fairly confident you won’t see it as bad.”

 

He pulls the envelope open, only growing more confused when he finds a card in there. He glances up at Cas, but his face doesn’t give anything away, so he sets the envelope down on his own lap and flips the card open. It’s a generic Christmas card and there’s nothing inside except for some writing. He skims the printed writing before moving on to read what Cas wrote.

 

_Dean,_

_I overheard your conversation with your mother. I didn’t mean to, but if it’s any consolation, it may have saved us some time. I feel the same way you do and, if you’re not opposed, I’d like to take you on a date when we get home. Dinner at our usual spot?_

 

_Merry Christmas._

 

Dean wants to look up, he wants to look at Cas’s face and see if the words written there are really true, but he can’t bring himself to move. He just keeps reading the short note over and over and over again, for so long that Cas starts to fidget next to him. He finally glances up at Cas and he knows he must look insane, but he doesn’t even care. He sets the card aside, careful not to damage it before grabbing onto Cas’s shirt and yanking him forward, capturing him in a kiss. It’s gentle at first, mostly due to Cas’s shock, but he quickly melts into it and returns the kiss with fervor. They kiss for what feels like forever, until they’re both grinning so widely that they can’t possibly kiss anymore.

 

“So is that a yes?” Cas is breathless and still sleep-ruffled and all Dean wants to do is kiss him again, so he does.

 

“Yeah, Cas,” he says between kisses, laughing softly. “Of course it’s a yes.”

 

“I thought you guys weren’t dating.”

 

Dean and Cas turn to find Sam and Jess standing by the door to the backyard, Jess with a grin on her face and Sam staring at them, confused.

 

Jess scoffs, punching his arm. “You weren’t supposed to interrupt them, dummy! Now they’re gonna be all weird about it.”

 

Dean snickers. “We weren’t dating. He _was_ just my roommate. And anyway, why did y’all assume he was my boyfriend? I didn’t think any of you knew about me being bi.”

 

They hear Mary laughing from the kitchen and her footsteps approaching as she pokes her head into the living room. “We’ve known since Benny. The two of you weren’t exactly subtle, Dean.”

 

Dean’s cheeks turn a bright red and Sam and Jess laugh at the other end of the room, and even Cas chuckles softly. “Alright, well, whatever. Glad we don’t have to have _that_ conversation, too.”

 

“So what’re you gonna do with the second room in your apartment?” Sam asks with a smirk. He’s promptly led from the room by Jess, though he’s still cracking up as they leave.

 

Mary yells that breakfast is ready moments later, so Dean stands and holds out a hand to Cas, hauling him to his feet. He starts for the kitchen, but Cas catches him and plants a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

Dean smiles softly, lacing their fingers. “Merry Christmas, Cas.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable tumblr link here](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/181212978874/the-christmas-date-a-destiel-christmas-fic)  
> [rebloggable pillowfort link here](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/298504)  
>  
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)
> 
>    
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
